User blog:Theshocker1/My Ideas for the Mod
I decided to write this blog post about ideas I have for this mod. A new mod can have new opportunities. And with a great team here, anything is possible. I saw this neat video from Vladimir29 showing the Cars VG worlds with added collectible lightning bolts (pretty cool to see them in MN/RoR style). Fabulous Lightning McQueen We could have the Fabulous Lightning McQueen paintjob be the main paintjob. Additional Bolts Vladimir29 added the placements of the bolts from cars, but it would be cool to also add the MN and RoR spots, for example, at the road closed spot by Filmore's Nature Preserve, there was two 1,000 pt. bolts with a 40,000 pt. bolt in the middle in the air, or the bolts scattered on top of Luigi's case dela tires) New Bolt Locations Wonder if it's possible to add more bolts in places. AI Cars in Exploration To change things up a bit, we could replace some tourist cars with other familiar characters. (i.e. Replace hatchback with DJ) Boost We should have boost flames come out of the tail pipe for all cars. Practice Difficulty We could add the practice difficulty from Cars VG. New Font To specialize for the mod, we could change the font to our liking. Music to play in Exploration Vladimir is trying to find a way to get music to play in exploration. Hope this will happen. Worlds Race-O-Rama Hub It would be cool to port the RoR hub world as all three worlds are mixed. Mixed Worlds It is said that it's difficult to combine Cars, MN, and RoR's hubs together. This might be unknown on how it could work. New RoR locations If lucky, the new locations from RoR could be added as well, even races (although that's more unlikely than the worlds themselves) New Worlds I thought I remembered Vladimir saying he managed to add worlds to Arcade world. We could put the RoR worlds, and even more locations like Interstate 40, the piston cup speedways, the Rustbucket, etc. New Explore locations (hopefully) *Motoropolis *Autovia *Santa Carburera *RS Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Palm Mile Speedway *Smasherville Speedway *Sun Valley Speedway *Los Angeles Speedway *Rustbucket Stadium *Tokyo *Madrid Bullfight Arena New Races Redressing Since it's impossible to make new races, we could make some out of older races, and just redress them. (It could work for Piston Cup speedways). Relays Custom Relays could be possible Time Trials Same as above. Collectibles The wheelsets, paintcans, and hopefully even Lizzie's postcards could be added as well. New Collectibles New Collectibles could be a nice idea. Mini-Games It would be cool to port mini-games from Cars and maybe, just maybe RoR. New Characters New characters could be made out of existing ones. (Next Gen racers from Dragon McQueen is one thing, Yousafbilal or Neon Racer 65 will tell you) Neons In Cars VG, Boost, DJ, and Wingo had Neon Coloration in High Speed Heist Mini-Game on the X-Box 360 version. Custscenes There should be a part in the Arcade mode where cutscenes from the three games can be added. Larger Story Mode Events from all three games could be added. Change Character It's currently difficult to change character in story mode. People had to use Hex Editor at the moment to do so, but hopefully that could be added in-game. More Wheelsets Wheelsets from RoR could be added for McQueen Customizations This might be insanely hard, but adding the customing McQueen feature could be interesting. Category:Blog posts